


Kiss Me At Midnight

by 72katie



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72katie/pseuds/72katie
Summary: The pair is so caught up in their own little world that they don't even realize the countdown had begun until everyone around them is shouting "Happy New Year!"At that, Camila leans her head down and gives her boyfriend a quick chaste kiss.





	Kiss Me At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks to whoever clicked on this!! this is my first time writing camila and shawn as a couple, so i hope you like it! (:

Camila leans her head on Shawn's shoulder. They're sitting in a half circle on the furniture in the living room with some of their friends, just chatting about anything and everything. Well, Shawn is sitting on the couch next to Niall, Camila is on his lap. But Shawn's not complaining. 

He looks at her, noticing the smile on her face as she listens to her friend telling an embarrassing school story about how she split the back of her pants during gym—which she claims is a 'long story' but actually only took about two minutes to tell. Shawn thinks about how lucky he is to have Camila in his life—let alone be dating her. He thinks she's absolutely wonderful, and she thinks exactly the same about him. 

Camila checks the time on her phone, seeing that it's 11:58.

"Oh, they're gonna start the countdown soon, sweetheart," she says to Shawn, quiet enough that only they could hear (and maybe Niall because he's sitting right next to them). 

"Really, it's already almost midnight?" Shawn asks in response, to which his girlfriend nods. 

"In ... one minute." 

Then Shawn smiles, knowing that it means they'll kiss in about thirty seconds. Camila grins a bit too, probably figured out what Shawn is thinking.

The pair is so caught up in their own little world that they don't even realize the countdown had begun until everyone around them is shouting "Happy New Year!" 

At that, Camila leans her head down and gives her boyfriend a quick chaste kiss. She pulls away quick enough that Shawn doesn't have time to kiss back. 

"Oh c'mon, what was that?" He asks in protest, not expecting a response. Camila just laughs at his reaction, but before she knew it, his lips were on hers again in a more passionate kiss.

They kiss languidly for about ten seconds until Niall nudges Shawn's leg, gaining his attention. 

"Let's keep it PG-13, okay kiddos," Niall tells them, jokingly of course. The comment earns him a light shove from Camila and a 'whatever, Niall' from Shawn, while the rest of the group just laugh at the situation. 

The rest of the night goes something like that, the group of friends just making light conversation with each other and enjoying each others company. It was a nice little New Year's get together, and Shawn and Camila are both happy that they went.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i seriously appreciate it! i hope you enjoyed this little drabble i put together! (:


End file.
